Different Faces
by ziddiz
Summary: While the Cullens are waiting for the Volturi's Verdict, someone happens to come upon their problem and helps them out.A person who Alice can't see, who Edward can't read and who Jasper cant empathize. Who scare the Volturi and every other creature alive.


The Beginning of Life

I didn't know who I was anymore. I did know some, though. I was a monster, a monstrosity. Something that shouldn't have been born. Ever lived. I was practically a mutant. I would've felt better if I was born normal and then some psycho scientists had done this to me.

I knew I wasn't the only abnormal being here on Earth. But I probably top the list.

Human, the norms or normal beings on earth belonged here. They had even written stories about my... cousins? Distant relatives? Who knows, huh? Anyway they had written about Witches and Warlocks, Succubi and Incubi, Draculs and Vampyres or Vampires, Werewolves and Shapeshifters. They had even written about Pixies and Faries. Not that the Fey weren't any different from the Pixies. There were more supernatural beings, though. And apparently for some God forbid reasons, the Gods thought those groups were all full and put me in a new group... all by myself. Assholes. Yeah I went there. Deal with it.

I never found any of my... relatives to be fun. Some looked like they could be right person to be on an Ad for Depression. Others for Proof to humans to show what happened if you had too much Crack. Others might even get the Guinness World Record for the Best or Worst Criminal EVER! Vampires could be on an Ad for someone with insomnia 'cause of the purple surrounding their eyes. Incubi could be Models and Players of the World. Werewolves and Shapeshifters could be the most muscular and rough-ish being on this planet.

When Humans saw my relatives their hearts started beating fast. But always, always their instinct told them to run the other way. But me? I had some type of glamour that for them made me look like a normal human. Even to other supernatural beings.

(((((YeYeYeYeah)))))

_**Carlisle**_

We were going to die. We would be burned. Ripped apart into pieces. All because of Irina. Laurent wasn't even her boyfriend for goodness sake. He almost killed my-

"Carlisle, if your don't mind I would like to see your sons thoughts, since this started because of him. Unintentionally, of course."Aro said. Of course.

_**Rosalie**_

Right after Aro said that three things happened. Suddenly all the wolves stiffened, hissed out and turned to our left. Second all of the vampires looked towards the same place but we saw nothing. Third, abruptly all the trees surrounding the area we were looking at suddenly arched up and made an opening for something. We were about to look away when we heard a disgruntled meow.

There right from the opening came out a small dark black cat. And looking at it you could tell it wasn't a normal black cat. Because it had dark blood red eyes.

The cat sat down and lifted its head high. And looked straight in the eye and Aro Volturi. For a mere second the Volturi all stared at the cat with wide fearful eyes. Then they abruptly went down on their knees and bowed their head toward it. Didn't know if anyone else was but I was confused.

I saw a movement to my left and saw Carlisle do the same thing pulling a confused Esme down with him. And somehow all the other or what I thought were the other ancient and older vampire do the same thing. We all quickly followed his lead. We were like that for God knows how long and I was starting to get mad. What the fuck? How long were we going to do this shit? Shitty Cat.

I was looking at the cat when I thought that and almost like it heard me it turned its head and looked right at me. And I realized why the Volturi were looking so scared at it. It blood red eyes looked right in mine and I turned cold, like frozen cold. Too Cold. It opened it mouth wide and instead of small sharp teeth, it had teeth the size of my pinky finger. And then it growled and not just a kitty growl. Its' was so loud and ferocious that everyone went back a step. Except the werewolves. Their heads were down like they were praying to the cat.

The cat was still looking at me. And then I don't know how but I heard its voice inside my head.

_Child, such thoughts are a sin against me. Such thoughts also have a severe consequence... like someone's death._ Suddenly I saw Emmett's face and then Emmett again but this time being thrown in the fire by Felix. _The Volturi are here for someone's death... maybe I should grant them their wish... _

**No! NOOOOOO! No! **

But it had already turned its head away from me and walked into the middle of the clearing. Between us and the Volturi. It meowed again and like it was a signal we all started to rise.

For what seemed like very long time, it stared at the Volturi and then the same amount of time at us. Then it looked down and looked up again but at the Volturi. The older vampires on our side let out a defeated sigh and I realized then that she was going to choose the verdict, the winner of this. The Volturi looked triumphant and smiled when she turned towards them. But then she started walking backwards toward us, stopping right in front of Esme and they stopped smiling.

After a moment with hard and cold faces the Volturi turned around and started walking back. Towards Italy.


End file.
